


3x10

by Fuuma



Series: Fanboys {it happens even to the best of us} [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un tempo, il Metropolitan Museum of Art di New York ospitava una delle più grandiose collezioni di sculture del corpo umano.<br/>Poi sono arrivati Thor e Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3x10

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Lo so che l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge è passato da un pezzo, ma non fa niente.

Thor non è certo che gli umani di Midgard posseggano tale capacità, ma più guarda l’occhio iniettato di sangue di Fury e più ha l’impressione che rischi di uscirgli dall’orbita. Il motivo gli è sconosciuto, così come non comprende il perché non siano ancora stati acclamati come eroi. Lui e suo fratello – di cui non può che mostrarsi fiero, dopo l’impresa compiuta assieme.

«PERCHè DIAVOLO AVETE DISTRUTTO OGNI DANNATA STATUA DEL _MET_?!»

_Oh, ecco perché._

I due si scambiano uno sguardo perplesso (quello di Thor perlomeno, quello di Loki, invece, è più che altro indignato e attraversato da una vena omicida).

«Abbiamo salvato la città dal pericolo di cui parlava l’uomo nella scatola.» pronuncia solenne il Dio del Tuono.

«Quale uomo e quale scatola?»

Un sospiro seccato, un elegante cenno della mano e Loki fa comparire dal nulla un Ipad: sul retro, la mela argentata si intreccia al simbolo delle industrie Stark e dedurre che si tratti di un regalo di Tony è scontato.

«Questo uomo e questa scatola, mortale.»

C’è un video caricato: un uomo dall’aria familiare _{Non è quell’attore di quella serie televisiva inglese, vero?!}_ che continua a mettere in guardia l’umanità da mostri invincibili: _“Don’t blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you’re dead!”_

«…»

L’intero gruppo di Avengers (tranne Steve, che sta, evidentemente, prendendo in seria considerazione gli avvertimenti del _Decimo Dottore_ sui _Weeping Angels_ ) si sbatte una mano al volto.

Ancora una volta, la causa di ogni male si dimostra essere la stessa di sempre:

«STAAAAAARK!»

«…ops.»

**Author's Note:**

> THE MET: Metropolitan Museum of Art di New York  
> Il titolo _3x10_ si riferisce proprio all'episodio di Doctor Who _Blink_ , in cui per la prima volta fanno la loro comparsa i Weeping Angels. Per chi non segue la serie, shame on you, non sapete che vi siete persi... ed ovviamente mi dispiace, perché probabilmente non capirete il senso della drabble.


End file.
